X-AVR
"X-AVR" is a short science fiction horror story written by Gilbert Martinez on July 28 and 29, 2014. It centers on a lab experiment in 1981 that results in the creature named X-AVR. There is a fluke in the experiment, however, and things don't quite go as expected. The story has been published online and can be viewed here. Plot In late 1980, news breaks out upon the knowledge that there is going to be a long-term science experiment, known as Project X. The project will answer a question that a group of scientists, led by Dr. Adam P. Jacobsen, has proposed: Would a genetically bioengineered creature be able to adapt to and coexist with humans? Project X would produce many creatures that behaved in different ways, each with the task of adapting to humanity. Jacobsen and his group start work on the project's first creature, known as Specimen X-AVR. On March 22, 1981, after months of hard work, X-AVR is finally ready to be brought to life. A scientist working under Jacobsen, named Dr. Mark D. Avian, brings news that the life-giving serum is ready. Jacobsen instructs him to gather the other scientists and prepare a syringe containing the serum. Avian gathers the scientists on his way back to his station. Since all the syringes have been used, Avian sterilizes one and fills it with the serum. However, in his hurry, he drops the syringe in another chemical that mixes with the serum. He is about to undo the damage, but Jacobsen demands the syringe be delivered immediately. Avian, believing he is out of time, brings the syringe to Jacobsen, who injects X-AVR with the serum. At first, X-AVR seems to behave as intended. However, due to the other chemical, X-AVR mutates into a creature with no lower body, the ability to hover, and long spikes in the place of hands. Enraged by what the scientists have done, X-AVR kills Jacobsen and the others. Avian was the only scientist to escape X-AVR's wrath, and he renounced science since that day to become a clerk. Avian later visits an organization known as the F.E.A.C., although it fails to aid him, thus he continues to fear X-AVR to the present day. X-AVR flees from the laboratory soon after his rampage and goes into hiding, assuming the name Xavier. At the end, it is implied that X-AVR has been telling the story the entire time. Background Gilbert Martinez intended "X-AVR" to be a fictitious backstory to the indie horror game "Avian," which can be found here. Of the game itself, he says, "I was inspired and intrigued by the monster from the game. Most of all, I was curious. I tried to think up a story that I could use to explain its origin, since it is somewhat not mentioned in the game. 'X-AVR' was the result of my try at doing so." Martinez first published the story to DeviantART, and then to the Creepypasta Wiki and SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki in that order. Aftermath Martinez was very pleased with his resulting story. He intends on expanding upon the character X-AVR and tying him into future works. "He has a lot of potential to him," says Martinez. "I can make him really kick ass." On August 10, 2014, Martinez began writing a rough draft of "X-AVR Chapter II: Lying Low" on his phone. It is supposed to be a sequel to "X-AVR" that describes his life in hiding. He finished it at 12:02 AM CDT on August 15, 2014, and posted it to DeviantART. He is considering a series of at least 3 stories to be made.